Commonly owned patent application No. 61/307547 entitled DISPLAY MANAGEMENT METHODS AND APPARATUS and No. 61/366899 entitled DISPLAY MANAGEMENT SERVER describe apparatus and methods for generating video data for display on a particular target display by interpolating/extrapolating from two video streams having the same content that have been prepared for viewing on different displays. Both of these applications are hereby incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. One issue when performing such interpolation is to determine what interpolation parameters to use. This, may depend on how ‘close’ the target display is to each of the displays for which the incoming video streams have been prepared.
Literature describing technology in the general field of this invention includes: WO2010082692A1; Ward, G., A general approach to backwards-compatible delivery of high dynamic range images and video, International Conference on Computer Graphics and Interactive Techniques archive ACM SIGGRAPH 2008 Article No.: 29 and Mantiuk et al. Backward Compatible High Dynamic Range MPEG Video Compression    Mantiuk et al. Effective Compression of High Dynamic Range Images; as well as the following patent literature:    WO2010024782A1    US20100157078A1    US20080192819A1    US20100172411A1    US20090322800A1    U.S. Pat. No. 7,747,098B2    U.S. Pat. No. 7,760,949B2    U.S. Pat. No. 7,483,486B2